More Than Friends But Less Than Lovers
by Vampire Diaries
Summary: Edward and Bella are friends since elementary school, but will that change? Edward and Jacob are not enemies... or are they? All Human! Please R&R. My first fanfic ever! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first fanfic ever. Please leave a review. Thanks.**

**In this story, Edward and Bella are best friends. or are they?? hmm.. Read to find out! =) All human. Sorry for some grammatical mistakes. If noticed, please tell me.**

Chapter 1

I plugged on the ear phones and start humming to the song on play – Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. I reminisce on the past. The times when we would go out and sit together, thinking that this would never happen. We would watch movies and laugh at those where the couple would break up in the end, because we thought that it will never happen to us. The breaking up, I mean. Sigh. Those were the days. And now, I sit here all alone, watching movies and comparing us to them. We aren't that different as compared to what they are showing in the movies. We had our times together and now, we broke up. Big deal. I bet everyone out there had experience that at least once, right? This is so ironic. I thought that we were different from the rest. I thought that we will be together forever. Ha... Forever. Such a small word with the meaning of such a large quantity. Who knows how long forever is. Nothing is confirmed with the word forever. Nothing is forever. Even Earth is not going to last forever, right?

"Bella! It's time for the show," I heard, barely as the song playing was instrumental and I can still hear my surroundings. I removed the earplugs and signed off my MSN Messenger.

"Alright. I'm coming, Alice," I shouted back. She was by the door, hearing the sounds of her taking her bag from the table. I closed my laptop and placed it on my study table.

I ran out of my room with a bag slung across my shoulders. I did not even bother checking my face. I was that ignorant of what the outside world thinks of me after the _thing_.

"Oh my goodness, Bella! Look at yourself. Here let me help you," Alice said.

She takes out her compact powder from her handbag and start dabbing my cheeks. Then, she put on a little lip gloss on my lips. I just waited for her to be done with me. I pouted my lips and we left the house.

Alice drove her car to the mall. After parking the car, both of us walked to the cinema where we are suppose to meet Rosalie and Kim. This going-to-watch-movie thing was their idea so that I will keep my mind of _him_.

Alice: What movie are we watching?

Rosalie: Oh, the only movie left with tickets is the Pride and Prejudice.

Alice: Oh okay. Bought the popcorns already?

My mind wandered off on my own. I did not hear what they are saying. _Great. A romantic movie. Perfect. Just prefect._

We entered the theatre just in time for the opening credits. The whole 2 hours of me sitting there, only 30 minutes were spend on watching the movie. I could not stop myself from tearing. The romance between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. That reminded me of the times _we_ had before the _thing_. I was thinking about the past when suddenly the lights came on. The movie was over. I quickly wiped off the tears on my cheeks with my sleeves. I don't even know why I bothered to. Rosalie saw me as she was sitting next to me.

Rosalie: Sorry Bella. I shouldn't have bought tickets for this movie. But it was the only movie

showing.

Bella: Nah. It's okay. I should get over it. Thanks for helping me though.

We headed some place to eat. After much discussion, they finally decided to eat at the Delifrance. I just followed the flow as I did not have the appetite to eat. Had not been having the appetite to eat since the _thing_.

Rosalie: Fish & chips and Espirit Orange for me, please.

Kim: Set A lunch meal, please.

Alice: Spaghetti Bolognaise and mango juice for me, please.

Bella: I'll just have an Ice Lemon Tea, thanks.

Then, it started. Them trying to get me to eat, I mean. They started giving me little portions of their food. I just ate a little, just to satisfy them. After the meal, we walked around. Kim had to get a dress for the dinner she was going to tomorrow with David. A guy she knew from the workplace she was working last year as a part-time promoter. They have been together since last year. After going to almost every shop in the mall, she finally decided to go back to the second shop we entered to get the light blue dress, one shoulder strap and a flowy kind of long dress. Simple and nice. Honestly, that was the only dress I bothered looking at the entire day. I was like a walking zombie following 3 girls around. Well, at least I'm not in my room all alone weeping my eyes out.

Alice volunteered to stay around at my apartment after the outing at Jusco. Rosalie was busy helping Kim to pick the high heels she is supposed to wear tomorrow and the makeup and how her hair will be like. Alice is worn out from the walking so she just hang out in my house and probably will sleep in with me. There are 3 rooms in the apartment, 2 washrooms and a kitchen. There is also television at the living room. It's just perfect for a college student like me. Kim, Alice and Rosalie stays next door but promised me that they will move in to my apartment next week once their rent for their rooms expire. I was more than grateful that they will be staying over with me. My apartment was too big and quiet for me. And also they practically lived here already as they constantly studied and sleep over at my place.

Alice was doing a little light reading on my bed. I switched on my laptop and opened up iTunes. I used my ear plugs again as I do not want to disturb Alice which will probably dozed off after a few more pages.

I finished off the last paragraph of my English assignment and watched an episode of the drama series Edward gave me.

Edward is my best friend since 6th grade. We so coincidently sat together in class and had been best friends ever since. He has been with me through thick and thin. Kim and Rosalie were the friends which I'm close to since elementary school but have been drifting because of different schools, although we still do hang out often. Alice has been my best friend since elementary school and been stuck to me like glue. The whole entire school knows that Alice, Edward and I are inseparable. Wherever one goes, the other 2 follow.

After finishing the episode of the drama series, I slept on my bed beside Alice, quietly as I do not want to wake up her. My bed was big enough to accommodate the two of us. I slept off after a few minutes whilst I was thinking of the past. Slowly I was drifted into a dream. In that dream, I met a guy. The most perfect guy ever...

* * *

  
**A/N: Please review. =) Second chapter's on the way....**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Please R&R. Enjoy! =)**

Chapter 2

Edward: Hey, you alright? Been trying to call you but it kept going to voice mail. Did you charge you phone?

Bella: Hey. Yes, trying to be at least. Oh, sorry. I forgot to charge it. It's still on my table at home. Sorry again. Did you call me for any particular reason?

Edward: Nah. Just to find out if you were alright. But I messaged Alice when I could not get you on the phone. She replied saying that she was with you. After knowing that, I felt a little more relieved.

Bella: Thanks. Yup, I was with her. Finished off my assignment for today and watched an episode of 90210. Took my mind off the _thing_.

Edward: Oh okay. Glad that the drama series helped.

Class started as usual. As soon as class ended, Alice said she is hungry and we, along with Edward went to the cafeteria for lunch. After that we went back to our apartments.

Later in the evening, I went over to the girls' apartment after being pestered to by Alice. Kim was getting ready for her dinner date. She already had her dress on and Rosalie was helping her with her hair while Alice is helping her with the makeup. I was just sitting there looking at them at work, commenting on where I should. After a few minutes, Kim was done. She looked absolutely gorgeous. This David guy is lucky to have her.

I heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door. There stood David looking smart. I'm pretty sure that they will be having dinner in a fine restaurant. David would not mind as he is rich and get a large amount of money as allowance every month. I shouted to Kim that David has arrived and she came out. Kim walked over the David and he took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissed it ever so softly. She blushed a little and turned over to tell us that she's going out. We waved goodbye and closed the door.

We went to the television and watched a movie. I had to keep myself busy so that I do not think of _him_. Thinking about _him_ hurts me too much. We were together for more than 2 years and now suddenly I'm all alone. Not having someone to hold. I know that I have the girls and Edward but they are my best friends. It's just different when I was with _him_.

I went back to my apartment after the movie was over. I told the girls that I was tired and wanted to sleep. I also reminded Alice to update me on what happened to Kim tomorrow before class. The reason to why I wanted to go back to my apartment was because I knew the girls will not be coming over to my apartment because they will be waiting for Kim to come back. I was tired from keeping all the tears from falling when I was watching the movie played. It was too painful as it kept reminding me about _him_. I ran to my bed and started crying my eyes out. Just then, as if he knew what I was doing, Edward messaged me.

**Hey, how are you? Had a sudden feeling that I should message you. Hope you are fine.**

I ignored the message and continue tearing. After a while, I slept off feeling too tired.

Next morning, Alice came over to my apartment and rang the doorbell and banged on the door. I got out of my bed, still blur and opened the door for her.

Alice: Morning. Oh my goodness, Belles! Do you know what time it is? Class starts in 20 minutes!

Bella: What the...?!?! Okay. I'll meet you in class then. Don't want you to be late too.

I quickly washed up, changed and grabbed my bag. I ran all the way to class. When I sat down next to Alice and drank water and catch my breath. I was seldom late to class. Guess I was really tired yesterday.

Alice filled me in on what Kim told her the night before on what happened. Seems to me that Kim did really enjoy herself yesterday. David and Kim are just perfect for each other.

After Biology class, we met Edward at the cafeteria as promised. He does not take Biology class. On the other hand, he took Specialist Mathematics as he is planning to further his studies into engineering.

Edward: What happen to you yesterday? Slept early? Messaged you but did not get a reply.

Bella: Yup. Sorry again. Ever since the _thing_ I do not check my phone often and I did sleep early yesterday. I even woke up late today because I was so tired.

Edward: Oh okay. I was feeling worried that something might happen to you.

Bella: Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry, alright?

After lunch, I headed to the library while Edward went to class and Alice went back to her apartment. Got some peace I wanted in the library and studied a little. Then, I went back to my apartment and called it a day.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Review! Will upload chap 3 if I have a good feeback. =)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Read and review please. =) Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Alvin: Hey, Bella right? Mind if I sit here with you for lunch?

Bella: Erm, ya sure, Alvin. (blushing slightly)

It was the day that both Edward and Alice were sick and I was the only one going to school that day. Probably I looked pathetic sitting here by myself for lunch. Alvin, a guy from the same class for 3 years now but hardly ever talked to me, noticed me and joined me for lunch. We started talking about studies and how we were in the same class but never did talk to each other. That was when I knew that he had been crushing on me and never had the courage to talk to me.

_Ha! Such a coincidence. Never knew that he would think of the same thing about me._

It was that time that we started going out. Edward and Alice were not very shock that we got together. It was something "they had expected since I started talking about him beginning of 8th grade". I didn't know that it would be so obvious.

Ever since then, we would call each other every night before one of us slept and try to meet every weekend which is outside of school hours. We would be sitting together during group studies and during lunch. It was soon known to the whole school that we were going out. Even the teachers would sometimes tease us.

I remember during Valentine's Day, Alvin gave me a necklace with a pendant which is half the shape of heart, engraved on it was his initial, A. He told me that he is keeping the other half of the heart with my initial, B. I was so touched that I started tearing. Then I felt so bad for not getting him such a thoughtful present so I cooked dinner and set up a candlelight dinner at a park. Both my parents and his parents know about our relationship so it was not much of a trouble.

I threw the necklace along with the pendant to him when I found out that he was cheating on me with a girl. He has been cheating on me for about half a year and I did not have a clue until Edward spotted them at a restaurant. I went out with Edward to get some stuff from the groceries store for Alvin's birthday party. Once I found out that he was all lovey-dovey with that Samantha, I still proceeded with the birthday plans as if nothing happened. I was not in denial. I had a plan. When it was time for him to cut the birthday cake that was the time I confronted him. Right in front of everyone he knows. I know that it was an embarrassing moment for him, but he deserved it. After confronting him and getting the truth out of him – with some help of Edward and the girls, I pulled off the necklace and threw it at his face. Then the 5 of us went off.

This whole thing happened last week but it is still fresh in my head like it only happened hours ago. I waved the thought off and got back to finishing my assignments. Edward was sitting next to me, focussing on his Spec Maths questions.

Bella: Hey, let's go for lunch.

Edward: Ya, sure. Let's go to the Italian restaurant in town. I'll go get the car. Wait for me here.

Bella: Okay. I'll pack your books too. You can go ahead and get the car first.

We headed off to the Italian restaurant in town. The waiter brought us to our seat and handed the menu to us.

Edward: What do you wanna eat?

Bella: Erm, what's nice here?

Edward: The set C. But it's for 2. Do you mind if we share the meal? It's cheaper than ala carte.

Bella: Oh. Sure. Why even ask? We have known each other for so long.

While waiting for our food to arrive, we talked about anything but _him_. I can sense that he was trying very hard to not talk about _him_. He was just concerned I guess.

Bella: Hey, it's okay if you want to talk about him. I need to get over him. Talking about him helps. And I notice that you are trying to not talk about him just for my sake. Don't worry, alright?

Edward: Okay. Sorry. I'm no good in this.

After lunch, he sent me back to my apartment and went home. I decided to take a short nap before going out with the girls tonight. We were going to celebrate Alexandria's birthday. Alexandria is a girl from English class. It's a tradition in our class to celebrate everyone's birthday together. English is the one and only class which is compulsory for everyone from our programme to take hence everyone is in the class. This time we were planning to go to the basketball court to celebrate her birthday then play basketball for a while before calling it a day.

At about 8pm, Alice, Rosalie and Kim came knocking at my apartment door. I just came out from bathing, still wrapped in my towel. I went to my bedroom to get my bathroom and tie my hair up into turban-like with the towel as it was still wet. I quickly walked to the door and opened it to let them in.

Bella: Hey guys! What's up? It's still early to go for the party. Wasn't it supposed to be at 10.30pm?

Alice: Hey. Yup, it's at 10.30pm. We are planning to get dinner and then hang out a little and leave the restaurant at 10pm. It takes about 20 minutes to get to the basketball court from the restaurant.

Bella: Oh okay. Give me 10 minutes. I need to dry my hair and get ready. You guys just sit around okay?

The rest: Sure. Take your time. We are not that hungry yet. We had a heavy lunch.

I took out the hair dryer form the drawer and plugged it in. I sat down by the dressing table and blew dry my hair. I looked down into the drawer from where I took the hair dryer from I see a silver round metal box. I remember what it is inside. I had left the thing inside the box for quite some time till I forgot that it existed. It was the bracelet _he_ gave as our first week anniversary. It was a simple silver bracelet craved with my name on it. I forgot that I left it in the box. I opened the box and touched the bracelet. At that moment, Alice came in through the door. I got a shock and dropped the metal box and the bracelet.

Alice: Hey, I heard a sudden quiet sound. Thought something happened to you. Are you alright?

Bella: I'm fine. I just saw the bracelet Alvin gave me for our first week anniversary. I'm okay.

Alice: Oh, okay. Hurry up a little. Edward is already waiting for us at the restaurant.

I quickly dried my hair and tie it into a bun. I went to the cupboard and took out a shirt and a pair of jeans. As I was walking out, I put my purse and my mobile phone into a small bag and closed my bedroom door behind me. We went out my apartment and went into Alice's car which was just parked in front of my apartment.

When we reached the restaurant, we met up with Edward, ordered and quickly ate as the food came.

Alice: Hey, I forgot to go get the birthday cake! Kim and Rose, come follow me as you two are done. Bella, you can take your time to finish your meal and follow Edward to City Park okay?

Bella: Okay. See you guys there then.

Luckily it was only 9.30pm and Alice still had time to get the cake and reach the place in time. Edward and I reached the place earlier and went for a walk. It has been some time since I walked in the cool night breeze. Edward was particularly nice and understood that I wanted to walk in silent. He just followed me walking, just to make sure I don't get kidnap I guess. After a while, I heard Alice's voice shouting for me and Edward. We walked towards them and helped them a little. The rest of the classmates came. Kathleen or more known as Lynne came the last as she was supposed to fetch Alexandria to the place. We played basketball a while, the girls versus the guys. I did not participate as I am a total klutz in sports. Alice, Edward and several others did not play too. We helped to get the cake ready. At 12am precisely, there was a shout in unison wishing Alexandria "Happy Birthday". We sang the song and cut the cake. Alice and I helped with cutting the cake into smaller pieces while the others we busy taking pictures. After that, they continued playing basketball. Alice joined in the game as Kim and Rosalie keep pestering her to join them. I just sat there and look at them play, laughing at the guys who were bullying poor Daniel. Everyone in English class knows that Daniel crushes on Alexandria although he denies it.

I don't know what time it was but I must have been really tired. I woke up in a sudden and felt a warm sensation against my cheeks. I lift my head from the warm surface. I turned and saw Edward. It turned out that I slept on Edward's shoulder. The rest had gone home, leaving only me and him here. I see the watch on my wrist. It says that it is 3 am.

Bella: Oh my goodness. Sorry, Edward. Why didn't you wake me up?

Edward: Nah, it's alright. I don't mind. You looked so peaceful and tired. I didn't want to wake you up.

I blushed. He was right. I was feeling tired. It has been a few days that I wake up in the middle of the night and unable to sleep back. We got up and left. He dropped me off at my apartment and went back to his dorm a few streets away. I feel guilty and worried that he was driving home alone. I told him to message me once he reached his room. As I was brushing my teeth and changing into my pyjamas, I got a message from him saying that he has reached his dorm safely. I feel relieved and replied saying "Good night. See you tomorrow." I lay on my bed and slept.

**Let me know your feedback! =) Thanks for the reviews I received for Chap 2!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. Was busy. So, read and review.. Please!! It gives me motivation to carry on. Enjoy! =)**Chapter 4

* * *

It was Saturday morning. It's still early and slightly drizzling. I look out the window. It's still a little dark. I guess it is just 7 in the morning. Not many people are awake at this hour especially on Saturday. Especially Alice, Kim and Rosalie. Not after the amount of assignments they had to finish yesterday night because they are going out of town in the afternoon. They will only be back on Sunday night. They are going there to meet Kim and Rosalie's friends from junior high school. Alice just tagged along because there was a shoe sale at one of the malls there. I did not join them as I was tired and wanted to have some time alone.

It was quiet. I felt a little hungry. I went to the refrigerator and took out the bottle of milk. I poured it out into a small bowl and took the packet of cereal lying on the counter. I placed back the milk and took the bowl to the living room. I pour out the cereal and threw the wrapper at the bin nearby. I switched on the television and turned to channels, stopping at a channel which caught my attention.

_Disney Channel. Great. How mature can I be._

Just then, I remembered what Edward said to me when I first told him that I still watch cartoons. "It does not matter how old we are. Watching cartoons are fine at any age. Sometimes, we do not need to care about what others think about you. Just do what you are comfortable doing." I admit that he is right. We should do what we want to do, not what others want us to do.

After finishing the show I was watching which was Kim Possible, I put the bowl into the sink and washed it. I went to my room and checked my phone for any messages. There was one from Edward.

**Hey, what r u going to do today? Heard the girls are going to KL but u r not. Y don't we study together?**

I replied to him: **Ya sure. I wanna do some studying too. Study at my apartment then. What time do you want to come over?**

Few minutes later I got his reply: **Ok. I'm fine with that. How about now? I just had my breakfast. Need me to bring you anything?**

My reply: **Nah. I'm fine. Had breakfast already. Yes. You can come over now.**

About 10 minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and let Edward in. He brought some snacks over. He knew me too well. He knows that when I'm studying, I need something to munch. I laugh while taking the plastic bag containing the snacks from him. He went to the living room and placed his things there. I brought out the folded table from my room into the living room. We started studying and doing out assignments. At about 1pm, I finished the chapters of which I wanted to complete today. Edward seems to be contented with what he managed to finish studying too. We decided to go out to get lunch and hang around a little at the mall. I went into my room to change into a more appropriate outfit and grabbed my bag containing my mobile phone and purse.

We went to a Korean restaurant to have lunch. There Edward met a group of guys he knew from Spec Maths class. The only class he and I don't have in common. Edward introduced me to them –Emmett, Jasper and Jacob. I've seen them around campus before but never got to know who they are. Edward and I sat at a corner. I couldn't help but notice that the Jacob, the guy with tanned skin and brown metal framed spectacles kept looking at our direction. I just waved off the thought thinking that I was being paranoid. As we waited for our orders, Edward told be a little information about each of the guys.

So, that was what I found out. Then our food came. We finished eating and then went to the bookshop. I went to the novel section while Edward went to his usual place – the magazine section. After looking around, I finally found the book that I wanted to buy for a few weeks ago – Where Rainbows End by Cecelia Ahern. I'm a fan of Cecelia Ahern's books after I read P.S. I Love You. It's a book that can make you stay up all night reading it.

I walk over to Edward who is reading the magazine. After noticing me walk towards him, he closed the book indicating that we were good to go. I paid for the book and we walked out the bookshop. We started talking about our recent happenings and what we think about Kim and David. We walked round and round in circles for a few times. We passed by Jasper, Emmett and Jacob a few times too. When we got tired, Edward drove me back to my apartment and he drove back to his dorm.

I slept early that night. Early the next morning, I woke up to the sound of my mobile phone ringtone. I reached for my phone which was on the study table next to my bed. I saw the caller ID – Edward.

Bella: Hello. Morning, Ed.

Edward: Morning. Did I wake you? You sound like you just woke up.

Bella: Yup. But it's okay. Is there anything?

Edward: Oh, sorry. Erm, just wanted to know what you will be doing after lunch later. I'll be going back hometown to settle some stuff. I'll be back after lunchtime. Was thinking of going to watch a movie.

Bella: Oh sure. I have nothing to do the whole day. Message me when you are reaching my apartment later okay?

So, at least I have something to do after lunch. What do I do now? After minutes of thinking, I made up my mind. I'm going to make over myself. 'I shall stop being depressed over the fact that Jinn cheated on me. He is not worth it.' I took the oath in my heart. I promise myself that I will follow the oath. Then, I got up from my bed and washed up. I went to the kitchen and made myself breakfast. Toast with eggs and a cup of coffee. I brought it to the living room and switched on the television. 'Friends' was on so I watched it. After finishing the breakfast and the show, I went to my room and switched on my laptop. I signed into MSN Messenger and checked my Facebook. Nothing interesting caught my eye. I checked my e-mails. There were not many unread e-mails. I settled in to playing some Yahoo games. I did not realise that I spent a lot of time playing the game. I suddenly heard a message from my phone. I paused the game I was playing that read the message. It was from Edward.

**Hey. I'm at my dorm now. Leaving to your apartment now.**

I switched off my laptop and changed to an appropriate outfit. I chose to wear more 'feminine'ly today. Edward has not arrived when I was done. I quickly applied a little compact powder and lip gloss. Then, I heard a horn outside the door. I took my handbag and walked out of my apartment, into his car. We took off to the cinema.

Edward: You look... different.

Bella: Haha. Yup, I'm trying to be more feminine. And this morning I promised myself that I will not be depressed over Jinn. So this is my first attempt of forgetting him.

Edward: Okay. Cool. You can get a long line of guys in front of you if you dressed up like that.

Bella: Haha. Yea, right.

We got our tickets and went into the theatre. We were so early that they have not even start showing the advertisements yet. The lights were still bright, not dimmed yet. We were one of the first to be there. We started talking and joking. Just like old times. Then, we quiet down as the lights start to dim and advertisements were showing. I suddenly remembered that Edward did not tell me the title of the movie we are watching now. I nudge his elbow.

Bella: Hey, what movie are we watching?

Edward: Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Why?

Bella: o_o Okay. If I can't sleep tonight, it's sooo your fault.

Edward: Chill. It'll be fine. My friend said it is not that gory.

Bella: If you say so.

He was so wrong. Near the middle part of the movie, Sweeney Todd played by Johnny Depp started slaughtering guys with the shaving knife. It looked so gross. Although I do know that it is fake and it even looked fake, I couldn't help but feel nauseous. I looked away from the screen. I used my hand to cover my eyes. Edward notices this and started laughing. I nudged him and pinched his arm. I was embarrassed and felt my face going red. After the movie, Edward started laughing again and I pretended to be angry and ignore him. I started walking fast, leaving him –still laughing- behind. After a while, I turned to check whether he was there. To my shock, he wasn't. I turned around and started looking for him. Just then, someone tickled my sides and I jumped. I turned and see Edward there laughing again. His face was bright red.

Bella: You are evil. Not gonna talk to you for the rest of the day.

Edward: Fine.

Bella: Fine.

We walked in silence for another 5 minutes. Then I could not help me and burst out laughing. We were acting like we were 5. Edward started laughing too when he saw me laughing.

Bella: The movie was gory. Strangle that friend of yours when you see him next.

Edward: It was not. You are just faint-hearted.

Bella: Fine. It's just me then. But I must admit, Johnny Depp can really sing in that movie.

Edward: Well, at least you enjoyed the songs. The movie was not a total waste.

Then, we left and went back home.

* * *

**How did you find it? Please review and let me know! Any constructive criticisms are welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Feeling rather disappointed that there are only 2 reviews. =( Might discontinue this story if I do not get more reviews... **

* * *

Chapter 5

The semester break just started yesterday. I'm still debating with myself whether to go back to my hometown or not. The semester break is for a month. Maybe I'll go back for 2 weeks. My house in my hometown is as big as a mansion. But it feels empty. All those space. Parents are always away on business trips. Yesterday my mother called and told me that she and dad will be away for 3 months to Hong Kong for a business deal. So, there is no point of me going back to that big house. Then suddenly an idea struck me. I can invite the girls and guys to come have a sleepover at my house for the second week. I still want to be at the college apartment for a week to pack my stuff and hang with some of the course mates who aren't leaving yet. For some of them, this is the last time I'll be seeing them. I called up Alice to come over to my apartment and we started planning. We decided that we'll invite Rosalie, Kim, Edward and any guy Edward wants since he's the only guy there. Then, we messaged them via the phone. Edward replied saying that he'll get the guys from that we met at the mall the other day - Jacob, Emmett and Jasper.

The next day, I went out by myself to the mall. Just spend some time by my own to get a few novels that I was intending to buy. Maybe buy some clothes and get lunch there. I drove my car there and found a car park immediately as I arrived. It was difficult to get a car park here usually.

_Hmmm... Must be my lucky day perhaps._

I got to the bookshop and looked around. After a while, my stomach started making noise – it wanted to be fed. I walked over to the Italian restaurant. To my surprise, Jacob was working there as a waiter. He took me to an available table and gave me the menu.

Jacob: Hey Bella. Fancy meeting you here. You come here often?

Bella: Oh hi Jacob. I come here now and then. Not very often. You working part-time here?

Jacob: Yup. You came here alone?

Bella: Yes. I wanted to get some stuff here.

Jacob: Okay. Mind if I join you after your meal? I'm off in another half an hour.

Bella: Oh sure. I'll be here waiting for you.

After having my meal which took about 40 minutes, Jacob came over to my table. We walked around and talked to get to know each other better. We acted like we knew each other for years. We even exchanged phone numbers.

Bella: So, will you be coming to my house during the holidays? Edward did invite you right?

Jacob: Ya he did. Yes I'll be going, if everything goes smoothly. I haven't asked for leave from my manager. I'll ask him tomorrow. Can I confirm my attendance to your house tomorrow?

Bella: Oh, ya sure.

Then, it was time to leave. Jacob had to get back to his house which was near the area.

Jacob: Bye Bella. I really had a good time talking to you today.

Bella: Bye. Yup, I did too.

I went back to my apartment. Alice came over and said that Rosalie, Kim, Lynne and Alexandria are confirmed going to my house. Alice even came up with plans of what we will be doing. She is really a planner. After that Alice went back to her apartment because she said she has to pack up her stuff and get ready to go back to her house in her hometown. Alice stays near my house but her family is always at home. So she is really looking forward to going back home.

After Alice left, I was feeling bored as I have nothing to do. I contemplated on messaging Jacob or Edward. After figuring out that Edward would be busy – he told be a couple of days ago, I decided to message Jacob instead.

**Hey, you busy? I'm feeling bored. So I thought that I will message and bug your life. =P**

After a few minutes, I got a reply from him.

**Hi. Nope, I'm free and bored too actually. Haha. What about you tell me more about yourself? I really want to know you better, Bella.**

This is how out messaging went:

**Bella: Erm, what do you want to know? How about this... For every question we ask each other, we got to answer that question too. **

**Jacob: Okay. Seems fair. I'll start. What is your favourite colour? Mine's blue.**

**Bella: Hmmm... Mine varies. Right now, it's blue. Okay, my turn to ask......**

This went on until I felt bored and decided to ask some personal questions.

**Bella: Hey, these questions are a little boring for me. =P Mind if I start asking personal questions?**

**Jacob: Haha... Me too. Ya sure. Ask ahead.**

**Bella: Okay. So, how's your love life?**

**Jacob: I have no love life. I've been single all my life. What about you?**

**Bella: Oh, I see. Same here. Seems like we have a few stuff in common. Haha.**

**Jacob: That's unbelievable for someone as beautiful as you are. And I thought that Edward and you have a thing going on. **

**Bella: Oh thanks... **_(Luckily he can't see me now. He has no idea how red my face is now.) _**Nah, Edward and I are just best friends. We've been friends since a long time ago.**

**Jacob: Oh, I see. **

After a while, I told him that I was tired and went to bed. I got to know him a lot better. When I talk (message) him, it feels like I'm myself. No pretence. It felt like we somehow connected even though we only known each other for a very short time.

* * *

**If you want me to continue this story, please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've decided to carry on with the story although there is a lack of reviews =(**

**Those in italics during the conversation is what the person is thinking. Those in brackets are the actions.**

Chapter 6

The day to stay over at my house finally arrived. Alice was the first to arrive, of course. She took her bags and left it in my room as usual. Then we waited for the rest to arrive. While waiting, Alice was preparing for the plans she made – Twister, Truth or Dare, swimming in the pool and others. As time passes, more and more of them arrived. Jacob, Jasper and Emmett waited for Edward at a nearby gas station as they did not know the way to my house. They were the last to arrive. Rosalie and Kim came earlier than the guys.

Alice already told my housemaid what to cook for lunch. Alice was here so often that my housemaids were practically friends with her. So, after having lunch, we watched movie for a while. Then Alice hopped to her feet when the movie ended.

Alice: Okay people. No time to waste. What shall we start with? Truth or dare... or Twister?

Rosalie: Truth or dare. I have no energy to play Twister at the moment.

The others agreed. So we sat in a circle on the floor. Alice was the first to spin the bottle. The point of the bottle was pointing towards me. _Perfect. How lucky can I be._

Alice: So Belles, truth or dare?

By the look on her face, either way I'll be asked with all sorts of questions.

Bella: Truth.

Alice: Okay. Out of all the guys here, who do you think is the nearest to your dream guy, in terms of personality?

Bella: Erm, Jacob. (going red)

Alice: Ah ha... Further questions will be asked in the girls' room tonight. Next!

I spun the bottle and the stopped at Jasper. Jasper wanted truth.

Bella: Do you have a crush on any of the girls here?

Jasper: Yup. (Looking all flushed)

Bella: Who?

Jasper: Hey, only one question is entitled. Haha.

Bella: Fine then.

Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on Edward. Edward wanted truth too.

Jasper: Do you like Bella more than a friend?

Edward: Of course. We are more than friends. We are best friends.

The others stared at him disappointedly. I looked away as if nothing happened. Next, it was Alice's turn.

Alice: Dare.

Edward: Okay. I dare you to kiss Jasper on the cheeks.

Alice: Okay. That's easy.

Jasper gave a death stare at Edward. Edward just laughed. After Alice kissed Jasper on the cheeks, Jasper's face went all red and he asked to be excused to the washroom. When he came back, he looked better and the game continued. The next victim was Rosalie.

Rosalie: Truth.

Alice: Were you ever in a relationship that Bella, Kim and I never knew of?

Rosalie: Nope.

It was Kim's turn next.

Kim: Dare.

Rosalie: I dare you to call David now, put it on loudspeaker and talk as normally as you talk to him.

Kim: Ha??? Okay. _Please don't answer. Please don't answer._

David: Hello, Kimmy bear.

Kim: Hey Dave. How's your day?

David: Boring without you my love. (The others were covering the mouth so that David couldn't hear them laugh)

Kim: OK. I've got to go now. Bella's calling me from the other room.

David: Okay sweetie pie. Bye. Love you.

Kim: Bye. Love you too.

The others: Awwww.. Kimmy bear. We love you too.

Kim grabbed a pillow and threw it at Rosalie. Rosalie continued laughing. Kim spun the bottle and it stopped at Jacob.

Jacob: Truth.

Kim: OK. Have you ever thought of being with a girl in this room of more than friends?

Jacob: Yup.

Kim: Oooooh! Who??? Who??

Jacob: Ahem... Only one question, Kim. Haha

Kim: Argh!

Emmett was next and the last.

Jacob: Em, you interested in any of the girls here?

Emmett: Nope, I have a girlfriend at home remember?

Jacob: Oh ya. Loyal huh? Haha.

Emmett: But of course. (With his hands twisting in the air)

The others laughed. They were all feeling rather tired and went back to their rooms. The girls in one room while the guys in the next room.

**I n the girls room**

Obviously, the attention was focussed on Bella due to the answer she gave during the Truth or Dare game.

Alice: So, why Jacob? I thought you two barely know each other.

Bella: I actually know him more than you guys do. Last week, while you guys were already back in your hometown, I went out to the mall by myself. I met Jacob who was working there part-time. After that, we got to know each other better. We have been constantly messaging each other you see.

Kim: And you didn't even bother to tell us this?? What kind of friend are you? (pouts the mouth and turned her body so that her back is facing Bella)

Bella: Sorry, Kim. I was going to tell you three before the guys came. But there wasn't time. (Puts her hands on Kim's shoulders while shaking it a little.)

Kim: (turns around with a smile on the face) Ah! Okay then. You are forgiven. (Hugs Bella). So, any progress?

Bella: I have no idea. He didn't say anything about it though. So I guess there's nothing on yet. Okay! Change of topic. I didn't know David calls you Kimmy bear.

Kim: Haha. It's just a nickname he gave me. I call him Davey bear too. (blushes)

Rosalie: Awww... That is so cute.

They continued chatting till they were too tired and slept off.

**In the guys room**

Emmett: Jasper!! So, who's the girl?

Jasper: It's Alice. (He knows that he'll tell in the end because Emmett would beat it out of his system somehow. So why suffer the pain?)

Emmett: And you didn't bother to tell us?

Jasper: You know me. I keep things to myself. And I don't think Alice would actually like me. We barely know each other. But there's something about her that attract me to her. Maybe it's her eyes. The blue crystal clear eyes which looks into me like I'm all exposed. Or maybe it's her smile. Her...

Edward: Okay! Let's just stop there. It's getting too mushy in here. Haha.

Jasper: Wait. We forgot Jacob. Yo! So, who's the girl you like more than friends?

Jacob: Erm, I'm not telling.

Emmett: You sure? (balling up his fist just to scare Jacob)

Jacob: Alright, alright. It's Bella. We've gotten to know each other better for the past week.

Jasper: Oh, I see. I thought you were busy working. Looks like you were busy doing something else too, huh?

Jacob: (speechless and face turns red). Hey, Ed. You seem awfully quiet. What's up?

Edward: Nah, just tired.

And they all went to sleep.

* * *

**Please review! =) **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I've gotten althought there aren't many. **

Chapter 7

The next day, Alice was the first to be awake, unsurprisingly. She went downstairs and asked the housemaid to prepare pancakes with honey for all of them. Then, she went upstairs to the room and changed. After getting into a clean set of clothes, she attempts to wake everyone up. Bella woke up pretty quickly as she was the nearest to Alice who was shouting her head off.

Alice: Rise and shine people! We don't have time to waste.

That seemed to work. The shouting, I mean. Everyone washed up and changed and went downstairs for breakfast. Alice told what are on the agenda today – swimming, lunch, the mall, tea, twister, dinner and movie. So, after breakfast, we changed into our swimming attire. Then, we got into the cars – Edward's and Alice's. It was about 15 minutes drive from my house. Once we reached the club, we took off our clothes revealing our swimming attire. We lied on the reclined chairs and soaked up the sun a little while, while letting our breakfast digest. After a few minutes, the boys could not wait any longer and started pushing each other over the side of the pool. It did not take them very long to get all of the guys wet and inside the pool. Then, Edward came up to us and started flickering his all wet hair towards us getting us wet too.

So, the girls and I jumped into the pool too, getting our revenge on Edward. We started splashing water to one another. Then, Alice, Edward, Jacob, Jasper and I wanted to swim in laps while Rosalie, Kim and Emmett were just sitting around and watch us swim. Either I was paranoid or I was just seeing things, but I think Edward and Jacob were competing against each other. Alice and Jasper were just swimming side by side to each other. I could definitely see sparks were being ignited there. I on the other hand just swam at my own pace.

Finally, everyone was tired from swimming and just laid at the reclining chair and relaxing. At about noon, we went over to the dining area of the club to get something to eat. After eating we went to the washroom where we bathed. We changed into the clothes Alice bought for us. Mine was a light blue tight short-sleeved blouse with a long black straight cut pants. We got into the cars and went to the mall. The boys decided to let us girls shop alone while they go do their own things, which I assume was going to the arcade. We decided to meet at about 6pm at the entrance.

I was just the bag-carrier there. Only once in a while, I'll be forced by Alice to try on some clothes. Even though I wouldn't buy the clothes, she still wanted me to try them. According to her, it's my early birthday present from her. I wonder how many birthday presents she has bought for me. When we were going to another shop, we passed by a shop selling jewelleries.

The others were far in front. I was lagging behind while carrying most of the shopping bags. I looked inside the shop and saw the guys in there choosing necklaces. I contemplated whether on telling the girls but then it would ruin the surprise the guys have for the girls. So, I just shut up and not tell anyone what I saw. Not to my surprise, the girls were yet in another shop selling clothes. I just sat on the bench nearby waiting for them to be done. At the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a guys walking this way but quickly U-turned when they saw me sitting there. Maybe it was just my imagination, I thought to myself. Finally, it was 6pm. My hands were full of shopping bags containing mostly Alice's stuff and a few of Kim's. Their hands were full too. I wonder how much money they spent. We walked to the entrance and saw the guys were already waiting there. Then, I saw 2 of the guys holding a box each. The others were pushing them to the front.

* * *

**Cliffy! This isn't my usual kind of writing. And sorry for it being so short as compared to my other chapters. Review please! **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. If not, let me know. Anyway, I posted up a poll. Please pick your choice! =)**

Chapter 8

All of us got into the cars and drove back home. The girls went to the living room and took out all the things we bought and see which ones we liked the most. The boys went up to their room to change to more comfortable clothes. Then, Jasper came and asked for Alice to be excused from the group. He took her to another corner of the house further away from the group. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob there. He took me out into the balcony. I could see that his face was reddish although the light was a little dim.

Jacob: Bella, under these stars and the moon, I confess my love for you. With the moon and the stars as the witness, I promise to love you until death do us part. During the truth or dare game, when you said that the nearest guy to your dream guy was me, I was very happy as I feel the same towards you. However, you are the girl of my dreams, not the one nearest to my dream girl. So, will you be my girlfriend?

I was near to tears as I hear those words. At that time, I did not need time to think. I already knew the answer to that question.

Bella: Yes. Of course I will.

Jacob: Thank you Bella.

We hug each other and he pecked me on my cheek. Then, he turned me around and put on a necklace on my neck. I looked down to see the pendant. It was a ring with the words 'Love you forever' used as a pendant. I turned to hug him again.

I looked up while hugging him and saw that we have an audience. Everyone was looking at us. Alice and Jasper were holding hands, smiling while looking at us. It looks like both the guys were already planning to do this together. And both of them succeeded. Alice and I ran to each other and hugged with a smile of my face. The guys huddled up and congratulating both Jasper and Jacob. We all got back to seeing the clothes we bought, now with the guys looking at us. Finally, it was dinner time. Looks like there was not enough time for the Twister game. After dinner, we went to the living hall and got comfy. Alice chose a movie to watch. The others trusted her enough to put on a nice movie.

After the opening credits, the title of the movie was finally showed on screen. It was Pride and Prejudice. The last time I watched this movie was after the break-up. Now, it's with the one I loved even though we only knew each other for a short time. It was like love at first sight and we instantly knew that we were meant for each other. Jacob was sitting on the couch and I sat next to him while laying my head on his chest. He playfully twirled my hair around. Almost during half of the movie, I fell asleep. I must be too tired from walking at the mall and the swimming.

In the morning, I was woken up by a kiss on my forehead. I opened my eyes and everything looked blurry. I rubbed my eyes and looked at what I was sleeping on. It felt warm and nice. It was Jacob. I suddenly realised that I fell asleep on his chest the whole night and he was not able to move the entire night. I jumped up and sat next to him, allowing him space to move.

Bella: Sorry, Jake. You could have woken me up when I fell asleep on you. I'm so sorry.

Jacob: Its okay Belles. It felt nice. Don't worry about it alright?

Bella: Okay. Come let's go upstairs and change and be down for breakfast.

I quickly washed up and changed into clean clothes. Alice was awake at that time and was sitting at the sofa with Jasper. They were talking among themselves and laughing. I just smiled and went to the kitchen to see what the housemaid was cooking for breakfast. It smelled good. I left the kitchen and saw Jacob coming down the stairs. I went to him and we hugged. We then walked over to the living room where Alice and Jasper were, with Jacob's hand over my shoulder. Minutes later, breakfast was ready and the rest came down on time. It was as if they were psychic.

While eating, Alice told us the plan for the day. We were going to the beach and spend the time there the whole day. So after breakfast, we all packed our stuff to bring to the beach. I took my bag and waited for the rest to come downstairs. Jacob came downstairs and came towards me. Just then, my phone rang, indicating that I received a message. The rest of them came downstairs and we walked over to the cars. I took my bag in one hand and replying the message on the other. Jacob took the bag from me. I just looked up and smiled. After finish replying the message, I went into the car and automatically sat next to Jacob. Jasper and Emmett were the drivers for the day. Alice sat in front while Jasper is driving while Kim, Jacob and I sat at the back. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward sat in the other car. Jacob respected my privacy and did not ask who I texted. He trusted me to not cheat on him. I was talking to Kim the whole way to the beach, asking her what her plans were after this semester break. She was going away from this college as she has already finished her foundation here. She was going to another college somewhere in Australia to do her Degree in Mechanical Engineering, her lifelong dream.

When we reached the beach, we all went to change to our swimming attire. I came out with a cloth tying waist down. Alice rented beach volleyball from the counter. She got everyone to play in the game. It was the girls versus the guys. After falling for a lot of times, the final score was.... the girls won! The falling was all worth it, especially to see Emmett's expression. Alice and Kim were both volleyball players in both school and college. Then, it was time for swimming in the sea. Edward, Kim and Rosalie did not want to swim. They just lied on the sand. Kim was just drawing some random stuff on the sand.

Suddenly, my leg cramped and I could not move. I was going into the water and coming out. I yelled for help. I swallowed sea water in the process of yelling for help. I could feel that my body was falling deeper into the sea. My vision getting more blur by the second. My voice getting softer and softer. I see a person swimming towards me and all of a sudden everything went black.

* * *

**Remember to answer the poll! =) Will help a lot with the story line. **

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know that I have not been updating for a long time. College started so I did not have the time to write. So I made this chapter extra long. Hope you guys like it. =)**

Chapter 9

I woke up on the sands with the sun shining directly into my eyes. Everything was too bright. Then suddenly a face focussed into my vision. It appears that it was a boy's face looking at me in the eye. I closed my eyes and open it back. Now, my visions are back to normal. The boy called the rest of the group and told them that I was awake.

Edward: Bella, are you okay? (It appears that Edward was the boy looking at me.)

Bella: Erm, yes. I think. What happened to me?

Edward: You were yelling for help in the middle of the sea. I saw that no one was near you so I threw out my shirt and dived into the sea to save you. The others were far away from you and could not hear you, I think.

Jacob: I'm so sorry, honey. I was too far off and I did not hear you. I should have stayed by your side. I'm so sorry.

Bella: It's okay, Jake. My leg cramped and I was not able to move.

Jacob: Okay. For today, you just rest kay? Don't want more accidents to happen to you.

I nodded and lay by the sand with Jacob by my side. The rest went for a swim. Jacob was my personal assistant for the day. When I said I was thirsty, he went to get me a drink. When I said that I'm tired, he offered his chest/shoulder/any part of the body I feel comfortable on to sleep. I chose to rest my head on his chest while he lay down beside me.

After a while, he woke me up and all of us went home. Afraid that my leg will cramp up again causing me to fall, Jacob carried me bridal style to the car and into the house the entire time, not allowing my feet to touch the ground. He was that protective of me. He put me down on the couch. Dinner was served shortly after that. Everyone had their dinner at the living hall while watching to a movie. After that, they all retired to their bed. I slept immediately when my head touched the pillow.

Seeing that I slept off early yesterday night, I woke up early the next day. Way earlier than the rest. I walked out of the room quietly so that I do not wake the rest. I went to the balcony to enjoy the scenery and the early morning breeze. I saw a silhouette standing there. I brushed off the veil curtain blocking my way and stepped out to the balcony. It was Edward standing there.

Edward: Hey, what are you doing up so early in the morning?

Bella: I slept early yesterday. Woke up and I could not fall asleep again. What about you?

Edward: I have a lot in my mind. Hmmm... It feels like a long time ago since I was at this exact place enjoying the scenery and the quietness with you by my side.

Bella: Ya, it's been a long time. We were only 8 years old at that time. I still remember what you said then. You said that when we are older, you were going to propose to me and marry me. Haha. We were so naive. Things are so different now.

Edward: Haha. Yup. Everything was so easy and simple when we were young. Now, everything is so complicated.

Bella: It's just the people making simple things so complicated.

Edward: Yup, I agree.

Then we just kept quiet and looked at the space, our mind occupying the silence between us. Not long after that, the sound of someone stepping down the stairs brought us back to reality. I went out to see that Jacob was the one. He came towards me and asked why I was up so early. I told him the reason and the both of us walked to the living hall. A while later, his phone rang indicating that he received a message.

Jacob: Hey, I've got to make a call. Be right back, dear.

Bella: Okay, sure.

Jacob went towards near the balcony area standing in front of the curtains, not knowing that Edward was at the balcony which was behind the curtain. Jacob put down the phone a few minutes after that and went back to Bella's side.

Jacob: Hey dear, I got to leave today, if possible before lunch. Something came up in my family. My parents just called and told me to get home soon. I'm sorry.

Bella: Oh okay. Sure. It must be urgent. I'll help you pack your stuff.

Jacob: Thanks for understanding. Love you.

Bella helped Jacob pack his stuff. Then Jacob walked to the next room to get some of his other stuff. Suddenly, Jacob's phone rang.

**Gabriella calling.**

I saw the phone and was about to run to get Jacob but I thought that I could answer for him.

Bella: Hello, Jac......

Gabriella: Hello honey. So, did you tell your parents that you are staying over to my house yet? I made lots of plans for us to do tonight. You said you will call back when I called you this morning. But you have not. So, I decided to call you instead. Hello, Jake honey, are you there?

Bella ended the call. She put down the phone and at that instant, Jacob came in. He did not know that Bella answered the call. His phone rang again. Gabriella was calling him. Bella stepped out of the room and by the corner of her eye, she saw that the caller ID was Gabriella calling. She walked downstairs and saw the Edward was pacing, walking back and forth.

Edward: Hey, Bella. I don't know how to say this. But I've got to tell you something important.

Bella: Hey, what is it?

Edward: When Jacob was on the phone this morning, I overheard what he said accidentally. He started calling the person he was talking to 'honey','dear' and all those. Then he said that he is at his parents' house. He said something about calling the person back and has to ask permission from his parents. He ended the call by saying that he loves the person by which I'm guessing is a girl who is not from his family.

Bella was speechless and came crashing to Edward's body, sobbing. Edward then slowly led her to the couch and sat her down. Edward then whispered to her that Jacob is on the way down. Bella stopped sobbing and took a few pieces of tissues and wiped away those tears. She walked up to her and confronted him. Edward looked away, not knowing what else to do. A few minutes later, Edward turned and saw that Bella slapped Jacob on the face. The next moment, Jacob ran upstairs to get his bags and went out the door. Bella walked over to Edward and sat there looking down at the floor. Edward put his arm around her shoulder and comforted her. Bella told him what Jacob told her. It turns out that Jacob was dating Gabriella long before he knew Bella. He told Gabriella that he was at his parents' house instead of Bella's house. He was two timing Gabriella and Bella. Then, she broke down and her words were all a blur. Edward could only pick up words like, why was I so stupid, dumb and should have known.

The rest of the gang came down with a shock on their face. They saw Jacob walking out of the door with his bags and Bella sitting there with Edward comforting her. Something must be wrong. Edward signalled to them to not ask anything and that he'll tell them everything later. After a while, Bella excused herself to the washroom. The rest of the gang went to Edward and asked him to tell them exactly what happened. Edward told them and they were as shock as he was when he found out the news.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, =)**

* * *


End file.
